Eric and Calleigh
by speedmonkey
Summary: This is for the ec lovers over at talk csi. Lame title I know but I couldn't think of anything so why not name it after who its about. EC Spoiler Lost son.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the people you don't know. Everything else belongs to the great people at CBS.

Pairings: Eric and Calleigh

Author's note: I normally don't write e/c but the people over at talk csi needed a new story and I said I would give them one so here is my pathetic excuse of a story.

Spoilers: Lost Son (honestly did anyone expect anything else from me) lol!

Warning: A few bad words. Maybe I haven't really decided yet.

E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C

Calleigh stood in her gun lab. She had just lied to Stetler I.A.B. she could get in trouble for that. But quiet frankly she didn't really care. She had just lost one of her best friends. Why did Tim have to be so stupid? Was it that hard to clean your gun? Calleigh sighed and finished her report. Just as she signed off on it Eric Delko walked in.

"Calleigh." said Eric through sad eyes. Calleigh could tell he was trying hard not to brake down right now. Well any of them were for that matter.

"Hey Eric." said a not cheerful Calleigh.

"You finish Speedle's report?"

"Yeah I just signed off on it."

"So?"

"You sure you wanna know?"

Eric nodded.

"Gun malfunction." Calleigh stated plainly.

"A gun malfunction? What was it a spring or something?"

Calleigh darted her eyes away from Eric. She didn't have the heart to tell him that his best friend just died because he didn't clean his gun.

" He didn't clean his gun... did he?" Calleigh shook her head softly. "Son of a bitch."

"Eric it wasn't your fault." stated Calleigh getting closer to Eric now.

"I should have done something."

"Do what Eric? You didn't know what Horatio and Tim were gonna see at the jewelry store."

"Well if I never found the jewels this wouldn't have happend."

"Eric you can't blame yourself for this. If it didn't happen today then it could have happend eventually. Everybody dies Eric. What if Speedle would have died when he was 90 from a heartattack would you have blamed yourself then to?"

Eric sighed heavily. Trying so hard not to let his tears of frustration and abandonment out.

"Listen to me Eric you are my boyfriend. And I love you and I am not going to let you beat yourself up over this." Calleigh started. "There. Was. Nothing. You. Could. Have. Done." Calleigh said slowly cuffing Eric's head in her hands.

Eric nodded. "Have you told Horatio yet?" asked Eric as he took Calleigh's hands into his own.

"No. To tell you the truth i'm afraid to. I mean we know how we feel. But I can only imagine how he feels he was with him when he died."

Eric nodded. "What are you going to tell him?"

"Same thing I told you. Gun malfunction."

"Well atleast that gets Stetler off his back."

"Speedle went through enough he doesn't need a bad name to go with it." stated Calleigh.

"I have to go finish the work up on the print you lifted from the car. I'll see you later.

"Ok." started Calleigh. "Eric..."

"Yeah?" asked Eric as he turned around.

"I love you."

Eric laughed slightly. "I love you to."

E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C

After the funeral Eric had brought Calleigh to his apartment because he really didn't want to be alone right now.

"I thought it was you." stated Calleigh softly as she lay in Eric's arms on his black leather couch. (Sorry I couldn't resist you guys)

"What?" asked Eric looking down at Calleigh.

"When I heard the call out about the officer down I thought it was you. Its crazy because I knew you were still in the lab. But...I couldn't get the idea out of my head that it might be you."

"Calleigh..."

"And the whole entire time I drove there I never once thought of Tim or Horatio or Yelina. All I could think about was you." stated Calleigh tears falling from her eyes now. "And when I walked in there...and I saw Horatio kneeling next to Tim's body...I couldn't help but feel releaved."

Eric sighed. He didn't really know what to say right now.

"What kind of friend am I to only think about her boyfriend when her friend is lying there?"

"Calleigh nobody is going to blame you for thinking of me or anybody else for that matter." started Eric. "To tell you the truth I thought it was Horatio not Speedle."

"Really?"

Eric nodded. "Yeah."

Calleigh sighed and then looked up at Eric. "If you ever leave me I swear to god I will bring you back to life and kill you myself."

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere. I'd be crazy if I did."

THE END...I was planning to go one way with this story but then it went another way. But oh well there yeah guys go. Hope you like it. But now you still have to talk to me. Ha ha for you. LoL.

Please read and review.


End file.
